Darkwish's Destiny
by Sasha The She-Wolf
Summary: Rated T for violence.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Reedclan**

**Leader: **Foxstar- red-orange she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy: **Darkwish- black she-cat with green eyes **Apprentice: Ashpaw**

**Medicine Cat: **Mintleaf- blue/gray she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors:**

Flameheart- orange tabby tom with green eyes

Flickerheart- black tom with gray eyes and a white chest

Bluefrost- blue/gray she-cat with green eyes

Flamepelt- tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes **Apprentice: Mosspaw**

Reedtail- brown tom with green eyes

Blueshade- white and brown she-cat with amber eyes

Lightningclaw-dark tabby tom with amber eyes **Mate: Yellowflower**

Pineheart- brown/gray tom with amber eyes

Maplefang- white she-cat with amber eyes

Hailblaze- pale gray tom with blue eyes

Moonbeam- pale orange she-cat with gray eyes

Twigfoot- gray tom with dark blue eyes

Hawkbreeze- pale gray she-cat with dark green eyes **Apprentice: Lionpaw**

Tigerlily- blue/gray she-cat with amber eyes

Dappleheart- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Mistycloud- gray she-cat with green eyes

Duskstripe- orange tabby tom with blue eyes

Waterstorm- white tom with blue eyes

Snowstorm- white she-cat with amber eyes

Blueheart- silver and white tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Mosspaw/wing- blue/gray tom with amber eyes

Ashpaw/breeze- red-orange tom with green eyes

Lionpaw/cloud-white she-cat with gray eyes

**Queens:**

Yellowflower- orange tabby she-cat with blue eyes **Mate: Lightningclaw**

**Kits:**

Ravenkit/paw/shade- orange tom with amber eyes **Mother: Yellowflower**

Sagekit/paw/frost- dark brown tabby she-kit with blue eyes **Mother: Yellowflower**

**Elders:**

Specklefur- tortoiseshell she-cat with only one eye which is blue

Hailthorn- gray tom with gray eyes

**Dawnclan **

**Leader: **Dapplestar- tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes

**Deputy: **Leopardheart- tan she-cat with black spots and blue eyes **Mate: Nightwhisper**

**Medicine Cat: **Skyblaze: White she-cat with green eyes **Apprentice: Whitepaw**

**Warriors:**

Nightwhisper- black tom with blue eyes **Mate: Leopardheart**

Spottedberry- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes **Mate: Thunderheart**

Tigerstripe- dark tabby tom with green eyes **Mate: Fireflower**

Thunderheart- gray tom with amber eyes **Mate: Spottedberry, Apprentice: Nightpaw**

Rosesong- young she-cat with black fur and green eyes

Scarletfur- red-orange she-cat with gray eyes

Goldenheart- orange tabby tom with green eyes

Raincloud- large dark gray tom with blue eyes

Emberblaze- light gray tom with dark blue eyes **Mate: Springfall**

Fawnspots- gray she-cat with green eyes

Hawktail- black tom with gray eyes **Mate: Rainpool**

Pinewind- dark gray tom with amber eyes

Tawnysplash- gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes **Apprentice: Nettlepaw**

Blueshine- blue/gray she-cat with ice blue eyes

Nighthawk- gray tom with blue eyes

Hailstorm- orange tom with blue eyes

Adderstrike- pale orange tom with green eyes

Roseblossom- pure white she-cat with green eyes

Streamsong- white she-cat with blue eyes

Dawnheart- tortoiseshell and white tom with green eyes

Windpelt- tan tom with blue eyes **Apprentice: Goldenpaw**

**Apprentices:**

Nightpaw/stripe; black tom with amber eyes

Nettlepaw/step- brown tom with amber eyes

Whitepaw/leaf- white she-cat with blue eyes

Goldenpaw/smoke- orange tabby tom with green eyes

**Queens:**

Fireflower- pale orange she-cat with green eyes **Mate: Tigerstripe**

Rainpool- black she-cat with amber eyes **Mate: Hawktail**

Springfall- white she-cat with blue eyes **Mate: Emberblaze**

Doveflower- gray she-cat with green eyes **Mate: Tigerblaze (Dead)**

**Kits:**

Cinderkit/paw/leaf- pale gray she-kit with green eyes **Mother: Fireflower**

Amberkit/paw/fall- orange tabby tom with amber eyes **Mother: Fireflower**

Thrushkit/paw/nose- white tom with blue eyes **Mother: Springfall**

Mothkit/paw/step- black she-kit with green eyes **Mother: Rainpool**

Dovekit/paw/sky- gray she-kit with green eyes **Mother: Doveflower**

Bluekit/paw/shadow- blue/gray tom with green eyes **Mother: Doveflower**

**Elders:**

Dawnshine- orange she-cat with green eyes

Bramblestream- dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Nightsong- black she-cat with green eyes

**Breezeclan**

**Leader: **Smokestar- brown/gray tom with amber eyes

**Deputy: **Lionfur- pale orange tom with green eyes **Mate: Iceflower**

**Medicine Cat: **Swiftwing- brown tom with blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Ashleaf- red-orange tom with blue eyes **Apprentice: Maplepaw**

Crowtail- black tom with three white paws, a white chest and blue eyes

Spottedfur- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Birdflower- gray she-cat with dark blue eyes **Apprentice: Ivypaw**

Grayspot- blue/gray tom with gray eyes **Mate: Leopardfrost**

Dawnfur- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Ravenfur- dark gray almost black tom with amber eyes

Squirrelfur- tan and white she-cat with blue eyes **Apprentice: Spottedpaw**

Hailstripe- white tom with amber eyes

Dovetail- gray she-cat with amber eyes **Apprentice: Breezepaw**

Foxfang- orange tabby tom with blue eyes **Apprentice: Duskpaw**

**Apprentices:**

Breezepaw/step- black tom with amber eyes

Spottedpaw/sun- pale orange she-cat with green eyes

Duskpaw/storm- brown tom with blue eyes

Maplepaw/sun- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypaw/frost- white she-cat with green eyes

**Queens:**

Leopardfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes **Mate: Grayspot**

Iceflower- white she-cat with blue eyes **Mate: Lionfur**

**Kits:**

Skykit/paw/fur- gray tom with amber eyes **Mother: Leopardfrost**

Timberkit/paw/leg- brown tom with dark blue eyes **Mother: Iceflower**

**Maplekit- **pale orange she-kit with green eyes and white on the tip of her tail** Mother: Iceflower**

**Elders:**

**N/A**

**Shadeclan**

**Leader: **Streamstar- black she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy: **Dawnlight- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Graysmoke- gray tom with green eyes

**Warriors:**

Swiftstrike- brown tom with gray eyes **Mate: Russetstripe**

Dapplepool- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Tigerpelt- orange tabby tom with amber eyes

Lioncloud- pale gray tom with green eyes

Thunderlight- dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

Sandbreeze- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Mistflower- black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Duskfeather- brown tom with gray eyes

Owlfeather- brown tom with round orange eyes

**Apprentices:**

**N/A**

**Queens:**

Russetstripe- red-orange she-cat with green eyes **Mate: Swiftstrike**

**Kits:**

Dapplekit/cloud-brown and black she-kit with green eyes **Mother: Russetstripe**

Dawnkit/heart- red-orange (like a sunrise or dawn) tom with gray eyes **Mother: Russetstripe**

**Elders:**

Sandfall- pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Other Animals:**

Macey- gray tabby kittypet with gray eyes

Nightbreeze: black tom with green eyes

Jayshade: gray kittypet with blue eyes

Spottedflower: white tom with gray eyes

Sunbreeze: orange she-cat with one gray eye

Scartooth: brown tom with one dull green eye

Harley: brown tom with green eyes

Cindergaze: gray tom with blue eyes

Smokespot: black tom with gray eyes

Sunfeather: gray she-cat with blue eyes

**And others.**

**Darkwish's Destiny**

**Prologue**

I looked over at Ashpaw. He was hunting beside me, he was having better luck than I was. He caught another fish, that was three in about 5 minutes. I sighed and caught a fish. "We should get back to camp." He said, sometimes I wondered who mentored who. Ashpaw is my apprentice, and probably my best friend. His warrior ceremony isn't far off and I can't wait until he becomes a warrior. I grab my fish and one of his and carry them back to camp. I put them in the fresh-kill pile and I yawn. "It's getting late." Ashpaw said. "We should rest." "Good idea." I headed off to the warriors den and went to sleep.

Someone prods me. I wake up and look to see Mintleaf. Flickerheart wants you and Ashpaw to go on dawn patrol. She said, her voice is cheerful as always. I get up and walk out of the warriors den. Ashpaw is waiting for me with Flickerheart, Maplefang and Twigfoot. Flickerheart smiles. "Ready to go?" "Yeah." I said sleepily, but I followed them quickly. Flickerheart ran along the Breezeclan border, he stopped to mark the border then continued. "We will do some battle training after this." I whispered to Ashpaw and he nodded.

We finished marking the border and walked back to camp. I watched as the rest of the Clan woke up. Ashpaw walked up to me and waited. "Foxstar! Flameheart is dead!" Yowled a cat. I whipped around and saw Blueshade in the camp entrance, her eyes filled with fear and sadness. Foxstar raced out the of leader's den and followed Blueshade out of camp.


	2. Chapter 1

**!PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter 1 **

It has been a moon since Flameheart's death. Two more cats have died since then, Dappleheart and Blueheart. Foxstar was worried. She always sent cats out in groups of four now. And apprentices have to train in camp. Apparently some other cat died the same way in Dawnclan. I sighed and walked over to Ashpaw who was eating a fish. "Want to go hunting?" I asked him. "Yeah, go find to other cats to go with us though." He replied. I looked at him and he laughed. "Sorry, I mean should I go find two other cat to go with us?" I smiled. "No it's fine." He laughed again and watched me walk away. I walked over to Lightningclaw and Moonbeam. "Want to go hunting with Ashpaw and I?" I asked and they stared at me. "Sure" Moonbeam replied, she got up and raced over to Ashpaw.

Lightningclaw looked at me. "Lets go." He said as he got up and walked out of camp. I gathered Moonbeam and Ashpaw and we headed out. I caught a water vole that practically ran right into me. We stopped at the river and Ashpaw easily caught a fish. Lightingclaw and Moonbeam both caught a fish too. "We should get back to camp,we have enough fresh-kill for now." Lightningclaw said. "Yeah, lets go." I walked everyone back to camp and I dropped my vole into the fresh-kill pile.

I looked over at Foxstar. She looked worried all the time. I walked over to her. "Foxstar, may I speak with you in your den please?" I asked "Uh, sure." She replied and walked inside her den. "Foxstar, I can tell that the death of Flameheart, Dappleheart and Blueheart has taken horrible affect on you. I get that, but if you keep acting like this, other cats are going to die." I stared at her. She straighted up andlooked at me. "You're right Darkwish, I need to stop grieving and take care of my Clan. Now I know why I chose you as deputy." "You don't have to stop grieving, you just have to stop letting it take over your life." I said and she stared at me.

"Thank you Darkwish." She said as she raced out of her den. "Let all cat old enough to swim in the river gather below HighRcok!" Foxstar yowled I walked out of her den and sat beside Maplefang. "Ashpaw" Foxstar said and that's when I realized that Ashpaw was about to be made a warrior, I had forgotten he had done his assignment yesterday. Ashpaw looked over at me and smiled, he walked up onto the HighRock. "Darkwish, " She looked at me. "Is Ashpaw ready to become a warrior?" She asked. "He is." I smiled and nodded.

Foxstar smiles "I Foxstar, leader of Reedclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained long and hard to understand your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Ashpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" Foxstar stared at him.

"I do" He said with tons of convenience.

She smiles. "then by the powers of Starclan, I give your your warrior name. Ashpaw from this moment on your will be known as, Ashbreeze, Reedclan welcomes you as a full warrior." Foxstar smiles.

"Ashbreeze! Ashbreeze! Ashbreeze!" The Clan yowls.

Ashbreeze jumped down from the HighRock and ran over to me. "Congratulations Ashbreeze." I smiled. "Thanks." He smiled and started talking to his Clanmates. I sighed and walked over to the fresh-kill pile. I sighed and looked around camp. I saw Ravenkit and Sagekit. They would become apprentices soon. I sighed. Ashbreeze ran up to me. "Hawkbreeze and Lionpaw want to go on patrol. Wanna come with us?" He asked, he sounded excited. "Yeah, sure." I followed Hawkbreeze out of camp. We walked to the Breezeclan border.

Lionpaw ran off towards a small hole. "Hawkbreeze!" She yowled with fear. Hawkbreeze and I ran over to see a dead cat inside the hole. I gasped and Hawkbreeze jumped down into the hole. "It's a Breezeclan cat." She said as I jumped don into the hole as well. "It's Maplepaw." Ashbreeze called down. "What's going on here?!" A voice snarled. I looked up and saw three cats. Ashleaf, Birdflower and Ivypaw glared down at Hawkbreeze and I. Ashleaf started at the dead cat. "Maplepaw!" He yowled and jumped down into the hole. "He looked up at his Clanmates. "She's dead."

Birdflower glared at us. Hawkbreeze and I jumped out of the hole. "She was killed by a Clan cat." Birdflower said "But it was a Breezeclan cat." She stared at me and nodded. Hawkbeeze saw the exchange and led us away from the Breezeclan cats. "We must tell Foxstar about this?" I said as I ran ahead. I ran into camp. "Where is Foxstar?" I asked Mintleaf. "She's in her den." I ran into her den. "Yes Darkwish?" Foxstar asked as she looked up from a piece of prey. "Maplepaw of Breezeclan is dead!" I said, out of breath.

"Another cat dead?" She asked Her voice was calm, but I could tel that she was trying not to sound worried. I heard a screech outside and I ran out of Foxstar's den. Flamepelt was weeping over a cats body. As I got closer, I realized that the cat was smaller than a warrior. I looked and saw Mosspaw, his pelt was easy to recognize because it was a blue-colour. Lionpaw was now the only apprentice. Specklefur and Hailthorn walked out of the elders den and put Mosspaw in the middle of camp.

Flamepelt walked over and put his nose on Mosspaw's stomach. I look over at Foxstar. "We have to stop this now, before it's too late."


	3. Chapter 2

**!PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter 2 **

I hissed under my breath as two Dawnclan warriors ran into camp. I ran up to them and they stopped quickly. "What do you want?" I hissed, but then my voice turned calm. "What would you like?" I corrected myself. One of the smirked. "Skyblaze wants to talk to Mintleaf." The one that smirked said, then I recognized Nighthawk, a Dawnclan warrior. Mintleaf came out of her den. "Ah, Skyblaze, come with me." Mintleaf meowed calmly, as soon as she saw the older cat. "Darkwish, could you come to please?" She called over her shoulder and I blinked with surprise.

I followed as Mintleaf and Skyblaze lead me out of camp. "Alright Skyblaze, what's wrong?" Mintleaf said suddenly turning around. He looked at me. "Cats are dying in the Clan, i have no idea who is killing them but they don't have any other scent but my own Clan!" I stared at him and Mintleaf growled. "Same thing has happened here! I say we should ask the other medicine cats. Darkwish can come with us." She looked at me. "Come with us." Skyblaze said as he ran off towards Shadeclan territory.

"Why do I need to come?" I asked as we walked into Shadeclan camp. "I'll tell you in a moment." Mintleaf meowed softly as Graysmoke approached. "Ah, a meeting. It's not half-moon, can this wait?" He smirked "Not exactly, come with us." Skyblaze hissed as he ran out, not even waiting for Graysmoke's reply. Graysmoke, Mintleaf and I followed. We headed off to Breezeclan territory. "Mintleaf, what's going on?" I asked frantically. Mintleaf stopped. "I have received a prophecy, I will tell you it once we get Swiftwing." She ran ahead.

Swiftwing walked out from behind a tendril. He had yarrow in his mouth, he dropped it and looked at us. "You needed me?" He smiled and put the yarrow in a hole. Mintleaf smirked. "Lets go." She ran towards the Starpool. I followed. "I still don't get why I'm here." I growled and Mintleaf swatted me with her tail. She smirked, "You'll find out when we get to the Starpool." Her long tail brushed my cheek. I sighed and Swiftwing walked up beside me. "We're almost there, Mintleaf has always been a little crazy."

Mintleaf glared at him as she crossed the log that separated the Starpool from the Clan's territories. I ran across and almost fell as I jumped down on the other side. Graysmoke was last to cross. He looked at me, "This is the Starpool." He smiled as I gawked at the pool's size. It was beautiful, a large clear pool of water surrounded by tall, no very tall, gray rocks. "Beautiful isn't it?" Mintleaf, mewed softly. I nodded, Swiftwing sat on a rock, there were eight of them. Enough for a medicine cat and it's apprentice.

"Apprentice." I thought. "Where is your Apprentice Skyblaze?' Skyblaze was the only medicine cat that actually had an apprentice. " Ah, you mean Whitepaw? Whitepaw was tending to one of our elders last time I checked. She said she didn't feel like coming, what a strange apprentice she is." He chuckled. "Now Mintleaf, what did you want to tell us?" Mintleaf and the other medicine cats sat on the other rocks and beckoned me to do so as well. Mintleaf, with her head high answered "The prophecy I received speaks of a dark pelted cat, and I think Darkwish is that cat."

She looked over at me. My eyes were wide. "What is the prophecy exactly?" Skyblaze growled and Mintleaf hissed at him. "Though thy's father has made a mistake, forced one's ally against one's other, the weakest seek refuge in the reeds, in order to protect those we love, child must turn on father, and end the night that has fallen, Ash has fallen and Dark will mourn."

Mintleaf sighed. "I think you're Dark, and Ash, is Ashbreeze. I glared at her, "You can't be telling me that Ashbreeze is going to die!" I snarled. Mintleaf stared at me, "I'm afraid I am." She put her tail on my shoulder but I shrugged it off.

I hissed at them and then ran towards Twolegplace, not knowing, what was ahead.


End file.
